If You're Not The One
by ChieAkane
Summary: Egoiskah ia Tuhan, yang mengharap Sasuke menjadi miliknya? Jika ia memang bukan miliknya, kuatkanlah ia, Tuhan. /AU/ RnR? Perubahan sedikit, minna.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

If you're not the one belongs to Daniel Bedingfield

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan pelan, menuju kelasnya. Tepat saat ia akan berbelok menuju kelasnya, ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya. Taksirannya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang berpelukkan dengan Karin.<p>

Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, bersiap-siap untuk jatuh. Sakura akhirnya memutar badannya, menuju toilet. Sungguh, demi Kami-sama, ia lebih baik berdiam di toilet seharian daripada melihat pemandangan seperti itu!

Tanpa Sakura tahu, Sasuke segera mendorong Karin dan pergi setelahnya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Tepat dua jam ia menangis sepuasnya di toilet. Ya, dia melewatkan pelajaran terakhir. Untung saja, ujian akhir semester telah berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot meminjam catatan pada sahabatnya, Ino atau Gaara, atau Sasuke. Yah, nama terakhir itu entah masih ia anggap sahabat atau bukan. Ia sendiri tak tahu.

Ia segera keluar dari toiler, menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pulang. Hingga saat ia tiba di kelas, ia tidak kaget mengetahui banyak anak kelasnya yang sudah pulang. Maka dari itu, ia segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Sakura malas sekali pulang ke rumah. Bukan karena rumahnya yang sepi−yah, itu juga termasuk sih−tetapi juga karena ia malas jalan kaki ke rumahnya. Sekalipun ia anak orang kaya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan basket.

.

.

Entah angin apa yang menarik Sakura untuk menulis sebuah catatan di buku yang selama ini selalu dibawa-bawanya.

Ia menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, dan memulai menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?__  
><em>_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?__  
><em>_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?__  
><em>

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Egois kah aku, Tuhan?_

_Seandainya dia bukan untukku, kuatkanlah aku, Tuhan._

_Kuharap, saat waktunya tiba, kau akan membaca ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Catatan bodoh dari sahabatmu−atau mungkin mantan sahabatmu._

_Haruno Sakura_

__Benar ternyata, apa yang selama ini dikatakan orang: bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Selama ini, jujur, ia sangat menyepelekan kata-kata itu.

_Lebay_, pikirnya saat itu. Tapi sekarang, nampaknya benar apa yang dikatakan orang: hukum karma berlaku. Ia terkekeh.

Matanya membaca kembali isi diary-nya. Oke. Ia tahu, ia dengan segamblang itu menulis seperti itu. Tapi toh, Uchiha itu tak akan membacanya 'kan?

"Sakura!" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Hei!" Sakura membalas melambaikan tangannya, ia berdiri. "Tumben belum pulang, _pig_."

"Yeah, ada latihan cheers hari ini. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Kulihat kau juga belum pulang?" Ino mendekati Sakura. "Yah, karena aku sedang baik, kau ke rumahku saja dulu. Daripada di sini, panas. Nanti kuantar kau ke rumahmu. Bagaimana?"

Sakura terdiam. Tawaran yang menarik juga. Tapi.."Kalau aku merepotkan−"

"−tak akan merepotkan. Percayalah." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura lalu mengangguk, "Yuk." Ino menggandeng Sakura pulang.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia membiarkan catatannya di kursi tempat ia duduk tadi. Terbuka, dan tak sengaja terlihat oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket di dekat situ.

.

.

"Dah Ino! Makasih ya tumpangannya~!" waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ya, sekarang Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya, setelah diantar pulang oleh Ino.

"Iya.. Santai aja kali.." Ino nyengir, "Daaah..!" kemudian mobilnya melaju menuju rumahnya.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya. Dan, benar saja. Di sana tak ada siapa pun, kecuali dirinya. Memang, memiliki orang tua yang sibuk itu berat.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dan kemudian membanting badannya ke kasur begitu tiba. "Fuuh.. akhirnya, sampai rumah juga," ia nyengir.

Kemudian membuka tasnya, mencari buku yang tadi ia pakai untuk menulis. Matanya membulat seketika. Bukunya hilang. **Hilang**.

Ia kemudian mengacak-acak seluruh isi tasnya, siapa tahu ketemu. Tapi kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Ck. Siapa sih? Ganggu banget," Sakura mengangkat teleponnya paksa. "Iya, iya. Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara bariton dari seberang, "Kau mencari buku jurnalmu?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Darimana ia tahu? "Ya, dan kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku menemukannya." Uchiha bungsu itu menjawab dengan tenangnya.

"Dan bisakah kau memberi buku itu kepadaku? Kembali kepadaku, sebenarnya."

"Ya−"

"−kalau begitu kembalikan−"

"−setelah kau berkata apa yang tertulis di sini benar adanya." Sakura membulatkan matanya, lagi.

"Kau−"

"−membaca semua itu, ya. Tidak sengaja sebenarnya. Dengar, apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang aku dan Karin, tolong, jangan dipikirkan. Kau tahu? Dia itu hanya seorang penggemar yang fanatik. Karena aku sebenarnya tidak−kutekankan, **tidak**− menyukai dia. Aku menyukai seseorang. Kau. Aku tahu, ini terdengar bukan aku yang sebenarnya, tapi tolong, percayalah."

Sakura tertawa terpaksa, hingga terdengar melengking,"**Kau**, Tuan Uchiha Yang Terhormat menyukai ku? Terdengar aneh. Kau tahu, itu pasti hanyalah salah satu bualanmu yang sudah pasti, tak akan mempan terhadapku."

"DemiTuhan, aku serius. Kau tahu, aku awalnya berusaha melupakanmu. Ya, kuakui. Tapi namamu selalu terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Dan kalau kamu bukan milikku, kenapa aku selalu bermimpi menjadi pendampingmu kelak?"

Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia berbisik, "Kau rasanya terlalu jauh, Sasuke. Terlalu jauh sampai susah diraih,"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendekatimu, kalau begitu. Maukah kau?"

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka ternyata seorang Uchiha macam Sasuke bisa berkata sepanjang itu kepadanya. Ya, sekalipun ia sahabatnya, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara sepanjang ini. Kali ini, air matanya sudah membanjiri wajahnya, dan bicaranya pun sudah sesenggukan.

Dengan senyum yang tipis, ia menjawab, "Ya,"

Dan itu, menjadi awal kisah mereka yang baru, yang menyebabkan sekolah gempar keesokkan harinya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Mind to review?


End file.
